wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aquarius
�� Go on. Release the goddess inside you. �� Main= Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Do not plagiarize appearance. This sounds weird but whenever you make art, please don’t make fullbody. Just so that no one steals the entire design. By Sab. This probably exists for the sake of creative writing. Appearance Aquarius looks SandWing for the very least, despite coming alive from the sea. Off the shores of the SandWing kingdom comes a sandy yellow dragon. Aquarius isn’t very tall at all — mostly around five feet. Like other SandWings, she has black eyes. She seems normal, alright. Okay, that’s a lie. Though her sandy color is normal to SandWings, her sail is considered quite an otherwordly trait. It is a darker shade of yellow and seems normal when Aquarius is in a normal emotional state. Though, when she tenses up, her SandWing sail becomes ethereal and translucent, and sparkly as they were made of stars. As it is ethereal, the darker yellow sail can change shape and form based on her emotions. For example, when angry, they form a whirlwind and cloudlike form with matching lightning bolts. She can manipulate them to, say, hold items. The mysterious SandWing comes with all sorts of treasures of her. The most notable being the skull mask she wears, engraved with blue wave carvings. Her gold neckband has a translucent, unidentified gem; but examining closer, inside shows a broken compass that keeps pointing at different directions. And for some reason, no one knows how the compass operates. Whether it is used different in Aquarius’s world or not, no one knows. It could point to something, but it’s unlikely. Her sandy yellow wings are large, and a sight to behold. So large that they seem stronger than an average SandWing’s. Connected to the golden neckband (and can be taken off when she wants) are golden wing-guards of some sort, edged with wave patterns. They lace the area near her wings’ joints. Aquarius’s lower body also appears dripping wet most of the time, like she got out of a bath tube. She still has her barbed tail. Personality Risen from the sea, so she has no personality? Can't speak Dragon? That's all inaccurate. Aquarius can indeed talk, and she can be a lot more honest than dragons expect. She makes it quite obvious that something isn’t interesting, or if someone is annoying her (honest with her emotions, but wouldn’t really downright show so through words). Her brash and confident behavior greatly surpasses her awkwardness and how “weird” she may be too others. Her confident behavior makes her seem too good for others, and she rather be aloof than do teamwork (or at least, most of the time). Some see her as having an insanely large ego, though that isn’t the case. Aquarius does have her limits; she is only confident because that keeps her image up, but she acknowledges that there are better dragons than her. This is what helps her get along with others. She does not like to follow anyone else’s rules and regulations. She would rather follow her own plans and rules, finding others’ to be faulty at times. Aquarius values her own ideas. But despite this, she could somewhat be convinced easily, though she probably wouldn’t be any more enthusiastic. As such, teaming up with her proves to be fruitless effort, and she does not agree with pointless trends (both on wiki and real life). Aquarius, despite how ill-mannered others see her as, does like to socialize. She hangs out with dragons she deem as likable, and just that. She really hates staying in one place for so long. Because of that, she values social friends who bring her to hangouts and places. She’s a little shy and tentative when introducing herself, but always makes an effort to win over a good opinion (and first impression). She also judges personality over looks. She especially likes arts and crafts. Her favorite thing to do is remake old figurines and making “customs” out of them. Aquarius also likes to draw and write stories, but she doesn’t like to do requests and trades with others. Her other favorite thing is music, but she’s dismayed over that pop music is mainly about “questionable” topics. Some notice she retains many of Saburra’s traits. Biography Aquarius came from the ocean. Or rather, the sands of the ocean. And like other legendary figures, her story is quite... odd. It wasn’t like she came out of an egg at all. She came from Saburra herself; the dragonet was swimming in the waves off Pyrrhia, until the waves swooped down and swallowed her whole. Saburra was scared and helpless, thrashing under the currents that refused to free her. But it wasn’t like she was going to die. Instead, it was the lost SeaWing city of Atlantis — or rather, its surviving spirit and will. It chose her, of all dragons, to bear the spirit of the ocean magic. And thus, an alter ego named Aquarius came out of the waves. Aquarius doesn’t seem to have much in mind. She has no major goals as of now, and her idea of entertainment is just roaming Pyrrhia. WIP Gallery Aqqiii.jpeg|By Sab F5B8A055-793A-4A17-870D-DC23F1C8BD40.png|FR AquariusReference.png|Aquarius’s old appearance! Ref by Pokeball AquariusCloud.png|By Cloud! WingguardsAQU.jpeg|Ref of Aquarius’s wing guards Saiiil.jpeg|Ref of what her ethereal sail is like Trivia * Sab’s second sona ever. * Named after Sab’s Zodiac sign. ** No, I did not choose a SeaWing as Aquarius’s tribe. I mean, not everything that swims has to be a fish, right? ** She is not meant to be an embodiment of the zodius sign. She is simply named because Sab is an Aquarius. * Her ethereal sail is inspired by Nightmare Moon’s mane from MLP. * In Sab’s WoFverse, Aquarius is Pantala and Pyrrhia’s popular super hero comic character. She’s practically just an Aquaman expy, and is occasionally referenced by other OCs of her’s. ** However, she truly exists as an antagonist who threatens to take over Possibility, in order to wield enough power to defeat Essence of Sanctuary. |-| Relationships = Relationships FEEL FREE TO ASK. BUT IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE AN HONEST OPINION. You can ask, even if you are a stranger; but don’t expect much. Be careful of opinions! Though, Aquarius is fictional other than being a dragonified!me. Iceberry: Aquarius doesn’t think too highly of Iceberry, especially since the latter is a hybrid. The SandWing isn’t really amused of Ice/Rain hybrids, but thinks that Iceberry is fine for the very least. Aquarius doesn’t depend on her, but likes to keep an eye out just in case. Lucina: She doesn’t see much in Lucina, and doesn’t really seem to have anything against her. Aquarius is pretty much neutral towards the dragoness. She sometimes keep an eye out on Lucina sometimes. Wildfire: Aquarius thinks that the SkyWing is okay-ish. They don’t really interact as much, however. Though, Aquarius likes to come back to talk to Wildfire and vice versa. Ari: The SandWing finds Ari an odd hybrid, with odd blood and seems a little funny-looking. Though, her appearance doesn’t compare with her personality; Aquarius finds Ari a positive influence in Pyrrhia. She’s always looking out for more of Ari’s creative and fun ways to influence others. Skylights: Aquarius does not know her, and honestly, she wouldn’t judge much since the haven’t met formally. She does not relate to the dragon’s insecurities, sadly. Aquarius thinks that maybe Skylights should probably be less sarcastic and “hateful” if she wants friends. She thinks that Skylights tend to be dramatic at times and troublesome too. Latte: Aquarius thinks that Latte is pretty cool, despite being a self-depreciating dragon. She sees that Latte is a positive influence and has a vast personality, something that Aquarius adores very much. The two seem to get along with one another. Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Artist)